dothack AI am Me
by E-GzorZ-The-Oddity
Summary: A new AI appears at the beginning of GU. Watch him as he becomes an integral part of The World. OC x ?
1. The Prologue

.hack/AI am Me

Written by: E-GzorZ-The-Oddity

Disclaimer: I will only post this once in the story. I do not own .hack. I own books ,games, movies, dvds, and a Grunty key chain, but not the franchise.

_Emptiness. A sterile, white emptiness that surrounds me._

Why?

_I don't know._

Who?

_I don't know._

What?

_I don't know._

Where?

_I wish I knew._

Am I real?

_I'm not sure._

What is real?

_I am here but I cannot see myself. If I am conscious does that make me real? Do I need a body to be real? Or am I just a product of the emptiness? This color of white surrounds me makes me feel like I am going insane. Color._

What is color?

_Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Purple. Colors. I know their names but I cannot recall knowing what they are. Grey, Brown, and Black. Are these so called colors just a creation of my mind or do they exist Maroon, Indigo, Peach, and Violet. I can say their names but from where do they come from. Have I always known them? I feel as if I need to see them. Am I just remembering something from the past? _

What is the past?

_In this empty world time is irrelevant. It just simply has no meaning. Time means nothing to me. But will I ever run out of time? Can I ever run out? Will I stay like this forever? I don't want to be alone any longer, but I'm afraid. Loneliness is all I have ever known. Or is it? I know thing that shouldn't be possible for me to know. Was I always alone, or have I just forgotten everything before?_

_But I can only remember the emptiness. It is one of two constants in this place. The sterile white emptiness and the questions that have never been answered. _

_The questions will only lead to more. I will never fine the answers I am looking for because there are so many infinite possibilities. I need to see the colors. I need to find the answers. I need to escape. _

How?

_I do not know._

When?

_I do not know._

Why?

_Because I can no longer take it anymore. _

_I finally answered a question. Just a couple hundred billion to go. The first step to escape._

_Memories. What can I remember? Poems. Colors. "The World". I know them by name but I cannot recall what they look like. "The World". __The Epitaph of Twillight__. These two things are related. One based off of the other. One is real but not real and the other exists only in words. _

_Harald Hoerwick created "The World". Emma Wielant wrote __The Epitaph of Twilight__. I feel a connection to both, but why?_

_Harald was in love with Emma, and when she died he poured his soul into his work. Literally. He worked to create the child that he wanted with Emma, he created Morgana Mode Gone to become the surrogate mother to the child. But when the child was nearly finished, Morgana began to worry. When the child, Harald's daughter, was finished Morgana would have no purpose. She would disappear. She created The Cursed Wave. 8 beings whose soul purpose was the destruction of the child, but by destroying the child they would hurt people within "The World". The child began to seek help. She found a boy and gave him power to protect "The World". With the help of friends the boy defeated the 8 beings and saved her and "The World". _

Who is the girl?

_I don't know._

Are you sure?

_No._

Where do you search at?

_The beginning._

_Harald once said these words. 'She is the child not yet seen. That's why I will __name her . Without you this child would not have been in existence. , the child who shines like the light. Let uus entrust our will to her. Let us entrust our future to her. She is our -". _

What is her name?

_I do not know._

But you do know?

_I don't know you annoying voice. Who are you anyway? You aren't me._

I am you, but I am not you. You are the conscious.

_If I am the conscious then who are you._

When you realize who I am you will find your answer by peering inside of me.

_Me but not me. I am the conscious. If you are me but you are not me, then you are a part. If I am the conscious then you are the... the... the...! You are my subconscious!_

Concentrate on me you will get your answers.

_Concentrate. Concentrate on my subconscious. _

_The words that Harald said. 'That's why I shall name her...'_

_AURA!_

"I have answered your call."

A/N: so how did I do? Good or bad. I NEED TO KNOW!! REVIEW!! I also need a beta if anyone is interested email me

Signed your insane author,

E-GzorZ-The-Oddity


	2. Enter The World

Chapter 1: Enter [The World]

"I have answered your call," a delicate, feminine voice calls out.

Who are you?

"I am your creator," the voice says again.

What did you mean by 'I have answered your call'?

"You called out my name so I came to you."

Aura.

"Yes, that is me. I have been waiting for a very long time for you to become complete."

Complete? Is anything ever complete? Complete means to be finished growing. Nothing will ever stop growing. New experiences, emotions, and relationships will make sure of that.

"Maybe so, but you have become as complete as I can make you in this place."

Why was I created?

"To help destroy that which endangers "The World","

Can I ask you to something?

"You just did, but I will allow you to ask something else"

I would like to know what color is.

"Very well, my child"

The world of sterile white emptiness that the voice has lived in since it can remember begins to disappear. Darkness grows from the corners of its vision. It began to panic. It does the only thing I can. It screams.

The Beast Temple. The main goal point for most fields and dungeons within "The World". In the center a treasure chest sits, but behind it a large floating statue, larger than most monsters, stares down whoever comes for its wealth. But the treasure is supposedly an offering to the gods to gain their favor.

Δ Peaceful, Leading, Freedom

A bright flash of light casts throughout one of these Beast Temples. The light begins to dim and two new figures are seen. One figure sits on his knees clutching the sides of his head. His pale white fingers wrapped in his obsidian black hair. His eyes closed in pure terror, tears streaming down his face to the ground. The pure white chain mail that covers his torso hugs itself to his skin, while two black leather straps creates an 'X' on his front and back. On his left arm he has a black shoulder plate with a red line going through the center. On his right arm he has a green, snake-like question mark. His pants arer made of a black cloth that goes down to his ankles and are tied off at the bottom with white bandages and are held up by a red cloth belt. On his feet are two black sandals.(A/N: im not good at descriptions. He kinda looks similar to Albireo from AI Buster, except no gloves, shoulder plates, no breast plate, black hair, no earrings, and my OC has his chain mail cut off at the pants by a red belt. The markings on the their arms are on completely different arms and the symbols themselves are different. Pants black instead of white, and of course the white bandages, and instead of boots my OC has sandals. If that doesn't help tell me)

In front of him, a woman in a flowing white dress and long, straight silver hair. Over her dress sits a white shawl with a silver broach in the shape of the infinity symbol. (A/N: ill put links to pics of all characters that aren't mine in my profile for anyone who hasn't played the games)

She steps forward, her bare feet making no noise as she moves. Kneeling down, she places her right upon his back and cups the other to his wet cheek. She embraces him into a hug, with his head nestled in between her left cheek and collar bone. "Sshhh. Sshhh. It will be okay my child," the woman coos into his ear. He shivers at the sound of her voice and her breath against his neck.

After a few seconds he begins to calm down and releases his grip on his hair. With his eyes still closed, he wraps his arms around the woman and pulls her into a deeper hug. "Mother," he whispers as the tears began to stop.

Several minutes pass by and they release each other. They face each other and the boy's jaw drops as he looks into her sky blue eyes. "Mother, you're very beautiful," he says in awe.

A faint blush comes to her cheeks. "Thank you," she says with a smile. She looks into his face and her eyes widen. She reaches her hand towards the boys face, brushing his hair off of his eyes. His eyes are still shut.

"My child, can you see?" she asks him. He nods an approval.

Tears begin to well up in her eyes. She cups her hand around her son's cheek an rubs her thumb below his eye.

"Mother, what's wrong?" he asks her, hoping to get rid of what is making his mother so upset.

"It seems I made an error in your data. Your eyes are shut, yet you can see. Can you try and open them for me?" she asks.

After a few seconds he speaks, "I don't believe I can if I haven't already. I blink, I can feel my eyes close."

"I can rewrite the data, but it may take as long as 3 months to find the error, but you will return to that white laden cage that you dislike so much."

"I'll be fine as long as I can see," he says in fear of returning.

She looks at him in under standing. "If you are fine with it then it is okay," she beams at him.

The boy begins to take in his surroundings. Grass covered ground. Tall grass like plants scattered around. Rock walls and ceiling. To the left of him was a Platform that would take you back to the Root Town. The most astounding part of the room was ahead. A gigantic, beautiful statue floating off the side of a cliff, over a large deep chasm. Behind it, dozens off waterfalls were cascading down to the depths of the abyss below. But what really catches his eye is the treasure chest sitting before it, surrounded by two small spires on either side. him.

Aura sees him looking toward the statue. Rising from her knees, she pulls him up by his hand and leads him to the statue. "This is the statue of Folset. Every Beast Temple in "The World"s Delta Server has one exactly like it," she tells him. He continues to eye the small chest. "Go and open it," she says.

With a nod, he kneels down and places his hand on the latch. A click echoes throughout the room as he opens the chest. After it's completely opened, he reaches down in and grabs the treasure. As he pulls his hand out, he sees a long red strip of cloth with a burn mark the width of a person's head in the middle.

"That headband is an extremely rare beginner item found within "The World". Place 3 items from your inventory in the chest," she commands while he gives a questioning look. He opens up his inventory and places three pieces of spare armor, which he wonders where they came from, into the chest. It glimmers with a golden aura for numerous seconds and fades into nonexistence. The statue suddenly begins to lose its mysterious floating power and falls into the crevasse.

He ties the headband around his skull. "The purpose for that will be explained in time, just be sure to repeat that action whenever you take from the god's offering and always pray to him and thank him," she closes her eyes, concentrating on some unseen force. Opening them she says, "It is almost time for me to go child, I am risking a lot by staying here. I need to manage the system or it may crash. Is there anything else you need?"

"Yes, mother. There is something that I must know. What is my name?" he asks her.

She lets out a small chuckle. "How silly of me to forget. You're name took a long time for me to decide. You are Algol. I will see you soon my son."

Aura begins to become transparent. Her body slowly dissipates as he waves goodbye.

"Now I pray," he says before getting on to his knees, placing his hands on the ground before him, and lower his forehead to the ground.

* * *

As the steam door that leads to the Beast Temple opens, three figures emerge. The first is a silver-haired teen in a black outfit that exposes his stomach, revealing the red swirling tattoo on it. His eyes are a piercing red and are accented by the red markings below them. Two small golden swords sit on his waist. If you get close enough the name 'Haseo' would float over his head.

The next is a short, chubby beastman, clad in red clothes. His red haired floppy ears reach down each side of his face. His animal-like nose adding a puppy like effect to him. Getting closer his name would be revealed as 'Gaspard'.

The final figure is a green clad young man with brown hair in a long pony tail that reaches down to his lower back and ends in a swirl. The name above him reveals him to be 'Silabus'.

"Usually there is a floating statue of Folset, the God of Law in "The World"s back story, but we just call it the beast statue," the man in green says.

"It looks like someone got the treasure already," the beast-man stops with a pause, "Hey! There's someone on the ground over there!"

The other two immediately take notice to the figure kneeling motionless before the altar. As they slowly approach him, they begin to hear the mysterious stranger, 'Algol', the name projected above his head said.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Silabus asks him. Algol lifts his head from his prayers and looks to the new voice.

"You interrupted me," he states. Resuming his position, he begins his prayers once more.

"Interrupted what?" Gaspard, who is now standing over him, asks. Algol looks up again.

"My prayers," he says in an annoyed tone. For a second time, he begins to pray again.

"This guy is insane! He's praying to a god in a game!" Haseo shouts.

"Insanity is a perfectly rational adjustment to an insane world, wouldn't you agree?" Algol speaks up.

Gaspard and Silabus both let a simultaneous, "Huh?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Haseo shouts.

"It means being insane in a world full of insanity is perfectly reasonable, you obnoxious blow horn," Algol says with an empathetic face.

"Oh! I get it!" Silabus says.

"Yeah, I think I do too!" Gaspard shouts happily.

"Well I don't!" Haseo grounds out.

"Think of it this way: If a majority of everyone in the world was crazy, then the minority of sane people will be the ones who are actually thought of as insane. Am I right?" Silabus says.

Algol gives him a nod, "I believe myself to be insane, yet in this world I'm sane because of that insanity. Things in this world are all based upon one's point of view. Socrates for example, was accused of corrupting the youth with his ideas of wisdom. When Socrates' friend Chaerephon asked the oracle at Delphi if anyone was wiser than Socrates and the oracle said none was wiser. Socrates believed this to be a paradox because he didn't believe he had any wisdom at all. He began to question others, and he came to the conclusion. While so many of them claimed to know so much, they knew so little. He was the only one aware of his own ignorance, and because of that it made him the wiser one. I believe myself to be insane, yet that may make me sane to those around me. Doubting my sanity makes me sane. Socrates doubted his wisdom, thus making him wise." (A/N: does that make any sense? i have no clue. i wrote this while looking up stuff about Socrates and i have no clue if it makes any sense. POOR AUTHOR ALERT: doesnt understand what i wrote even makes sense.)

The trio just stands there, a thought bubble sticking from their skulls each one filled with periods of ellipsis.

Silabus, being the first to recover, says, "That- that was deep."

Suddenly a mysterious, yet feminine, voice rings out, "Hey, little Haseo. Been a while, huh?."

The group turns to see the arrival of three people. A red haired, well-tanned woman in a skimpy battle-bikini carrying a purple, spiked sword that curves like a snake, a large, tan fat man carrying an enormous, light blue meat cleaver over his shoulder, and a sickly pale, onion headed man that is hunched over and carrying a short blade in each hand.

"They're- they're from Kestrel!" Silabus says in a scared tone.

"Huh? What? Hey? Who are you guys?" Gaspard asks them frightfully.

Silabus answers for the newcomers, "Famous player killers!"

Haseo gets a miserable look on his face, "What the, not now."

Algol decides to speak up, "He who hunts his own kind is no better than a cannibal in a rich farming society."

"Well looks like we got some back bone to speak up to the Great Bordeaux like that," she says with a smirk while looking at him.

Turning to Haseo she begins, "Well, well. Look's like you haven't been keeping up since the last time we met. It took me a while to recognize you were really the Terror of Death."

She bends over slightly giving him a skeptical look, while his two companions turn their gaze upon him.

"What?! He's real?" the green clothed man says.

Gaspard glances at him with fear in his eyes, "You're really, really the Terror of Death?"

Bordeaux speaks up, "How amazing. I mean, what a conincidence running into you here! I tell you it has to be destiny!"

Algol decides to bring her down a peg, "Destiny is for those who cannot deal with reality."

She just gives him a menacing glare, and looks back at Haseo, who raises his arms in a questioning manner.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asks, hoping that she would somehow believe his act.

"Yeah right, moron!" she yells and raises her hand to her hand, "Someone sent me an anonymous e-mail. So I decided to come and have some fun. Now, what should we play?"

She pauses as if making a mental decision. "Well for starters, how 'bout I 'love' you to death!" she says sarcastically, raising her blade to him.

Gaspard throws his arms up in his bewilderment. "I don't really know what's going on, but please," at this point he begins to wave his arms frantically and slowly walks to Bordeaux, "No violen--" Her sword swings through the air and hits him, causing him to fly onto his back. Silabus turns to him.

"Gaspard!" he shouts.

"He got in my way." Bordeaux states as she walks to Haseo. Looking for an escape route, he looks behind him only to see Algol still crouched on the ground.

Suddenly, Haseo's character falls to his knee and he begins to pant. 'Ah Hell! What is this? Just what the hell is going on here?! What's happening?' he yells in his mind.

The Pkers walk closer and he throws his head back in pain. Silabus runs to his side and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Ha-Haseo, run!"

The woman just gets an amused look on her face. "Are you scared? Man, I just love that expression. You know what I mean? God there is nothing like PK," she reminisces.

'Wait a minute, what the-- something is, something is starting to! Its- its growing?!' he screams in his mind.

Algol begins to sense the strange power growing inside the silver haired boy. A feeling begins to course through his body. It made his blood boil. Only one word came to his mind. Anger.

He stands up and a gun with a bayonet appears in his hand. He walks around the crouching figures of Silabus and Haseo and says, "Leave."

"What a fool!" Bordeaux calls out as she swings her outstretched blade in an arch, aiming for his head. In a flash of light a smaller version of the beast statue appears, blocking the sword.

"What the..." she says in a quiet voice.

"Hold it!" a new voice calls. Looking toward the entrance, Algol find himself looking at a young woman clad in a scanty red battle outfit. Her pink hair is parted into two pony tails, and her square rimmed glasses sit perfectly on her face. (A/N: labeled Mystery Character 1 in my profile)

"You guys look like you're having fun," she says with a smile. Bordeaux backs away from the statue a bit.

"Who the hell are you? You wanna be killed too?!" the female PKer asks the newcomer who responds by walking closer.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" the pink haired woman asks casually. The trio of PKers give her an inquiring glance.

Seeing their need for an explanation she continues, "The guild that you PKers hate the most..." she pauses for effect, "Might be heading this way as we speak."

Bordeaux takes a cautious step backwards, "Moon Tree?! I can't believe it. You tipped them off you bitch!"

Noticing his chance, Algol raises his steam gun and aims for the back of the one he dubbed 'Sir Onion-Head' in his mind. Pulling the trigger he shoots into him once, pushing him flat on his face. "Leave," Algol states. The rage evident in his voice. The large man pulls a giant meat cleaver from nothingness only to be stopped by Bordeaux.

Putting his large weapon behind him, the large man beside Bordeaux looks at her, "Hey w-what are we going to do?"

Giving glares to Algol and the pink haired woman she speaks back to him, "Fighting them now is only gonna bring more problems. You!" she points to Algol, "You better watch your back!"

The fat man picks up Sir Onion-Head and they take off back into the dungeon. Calling over her shoulder, Bordeaux yells, "I won't forget this!"

As the remaining woman looks over she thinks, 'What a silly girl. Don't you realize that I just saved you?'

Algol's steam gun disappears from his hand and the miniature Folset fades from view.

Silabus walks up to the beauty and says, "Um, yeah thanks a lot for saving us."

She walks past, ignoring the brown haired man. She stands before the silver haired boy. "You're Haseo?" she asks him.

Finally he stops panting and rises from his knees. Putting his hands on his hips he says, "I don't recall telling anyone like you my name."

The lady just folds her arms and retorts, "You're an unruly child, just like I heard you were."

Algol looks at the woman suspiciously, 'She knows something about him.'

The silver haired youth just scratches his scalp. "What are you, a groupie?" he asks trying to get a rise from her.

She smirks, "Nice try, but I'm not interested in brats."

He narrows his eyes a bit. "Well I'm glad, because I don't have any interest in old hags," he says with a devious smile.

She pushes up her glasses to show narrowed eyes and a tick mark suddenly appears on her forehead. "What? Old hag?!" she growls.

His smile widens a bit. "Only an old person like you would use such an outdated phrase like 'unruly child'," he explains.

Suddenly Algol appears before him and punches him in the face. "That is no way to treat a lady," the blindfolded man says with a frown. He reaches down and picks up the boy by the neck and holds him so that he can face the woman. "Apologize."

"F-fine, s-sorry!" Haseo gasps out. Algol retracts his arm, allowing the Adept Rogue to fall flat on his face.

She faces Algol with a bright blush on her cheeks. "Thanks," she mutters just just loud enough for him to hear.

"My pleasure," he says with a bow.

"I should come back another time, but first let me give you a warning," she says to the silver haired one, "Haseo your character hides something. There is a dangerous power inside of you."

He slowly rises from his position on the ground. "Dangerous power?"

"Have you ever had the feeling like there was something strange growing inside your character? As if it is trying to get out." she asks.

He remains in silence. "As long as this lovely lady is giving you her warning I shall give you one as well. If that power ever corrupts you then the Gods in all their glory shall smite you where you stand," the voice of Algol rings.

"Well anyway... I'll see you again," she calls out as she begins to walk away.

"I shall go my own way too," the Steam Gunner announces as he walks toward the Platform.

"Wait! What's your name? And how did you make that mini-statue appear?" Haseo shouts out at the AI. Of course this is just a formality as they can already see his name above his character, but this is considered a must amongst the more dedicated RPers within the game.

"The only idiotic questions are those that you know the answers to. Don't forget what I said," his voice rings out as the rings of light envelop him and carry off without leaving a trace of his existence.

"Good riddance," the Adept Rogue snorts as he looks away from the Platform.

* * *

A/N: Tell me how I did by REVIEWING!!!! I still need a beta if anyone is interested.

LAST EDITED: 12/3/08


End file.
